


Marry Me

by welseykels



Series: Dragon Age: Mira Amell [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair proposes to the Warden.  Post-Origins, Pre-Awakening.  <a href="http://siriusdraws.tumblr.com/post/142952090185/marry-me">Now with a comic by siriusdraws!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

“I was thinking.” They'd been silent until he spoke, lying in bed completely spent after an afternoon of making love, Alistair’s head resting on her stomach.

She chuckled. "You were, were you?"

"Mmhmm." He shifted to trail kisses further up her body, his lips pressing softly against the underside of her breasts and creeping up into the valley between them. "I was thinking that you, my love, have the most beautiful breasts in all of Thedas."

Her giggles turned into a gasp as his mouth closed over one of her hardening nipples.  “Do you - ah - do you have to leave tomorrow?”

His mouth continued for a moment, reducing her breathing into pants, until he finally saw fit to answer her.  “Someone has to go take care of leftover Darkspawn while the fearless Warden-Commander heads to Amaranthine.”  He raised an eyebrow at her, a wicked look in his eyes.  “And her Warden-Constable is only too happy to comply with any command she gives him.”

Despite his teasing, her brows furrowed and her mouth settled into a frown.  “I know you have to, it doesn’t mean I have to like it, Alistair.  I don’t like it, us being apart.”  

"I'll be fine. And besides, I'll have Barkspawn with me for company."

"You know Bruno hates it when you call him that."

“But it’s a great name!”  His voice came out in a mock whine.

Her fingers moved to trail along his jaw, her face softening as she looked at him.  “You wonderfully silly man.”

She had expected a laugh or a playful groan from him, not the words he said next.

"Marry me."

"What?" Her eyes widened in alarm, her body stiffening under his touch.

Alistair’s body lifted from hers, concern flooding through him as he saw tears start to fall from her eyes.  She shuffled back on the bed to sit against the headboard, drawing the blankets up around her.

“Mira, did I say something wrong?”  His hands sought her face, caressing her cheeks and wiping the tears away.  “Love, talk to me.”  

She sat there for a moment, gulping in breaths.

"Alistair, it's just - in the circle, we weren't allowed such things. Marriage, I never- I've never thought that I would be able to-”  She hiccuped as a new batch of tears fell down her cheeks.  “It was a dream I never allowed myself to have."

“You’re not in the circle anymore.”  

She sniffed, starting to gain control of her tears.  Her voice was small, softer than he’d ever hear it before, filled with hope and fear.  “You, you actually want to marry me?”

“Of course.  Yes.  Mira, I love you.  All of you.  If you’d give me the honour of being your husband, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make -”

The words and wind were knocked out of him as she released her hold on the blankets and launched herself at him, causing him to fall backward on the bed with her in his arms.

"So... is that a yes?"

"Yes.” She placed a kiss at the corner of his jaw.

“Yes.”  Another on his cheek.  

“Yes.”  The tip of his nose.  

“Yes.”  The corner of his mouth.  

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”  His lips.

**Author's Note:**

> They get married shortly after the events of Awakening, but that's for a later writing.


End file.
